<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>神降 by aio0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257636">神降</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aio0/pseuds/aio0'>aio0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>宗教AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Zero-One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aio0/pseuds/aio0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>邪神天津垓X信徒神父灭</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amatsu Gai/Horobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>宗教AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>神降</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“神父，我有罪。”</p><p>青年的突然到来打破了教堂的宁静。跪在神坛前的灭停止了祷告，起身整理了一下长袍下摆的褶皱，转身面向青年。站在灭面前的青年深色痛苦，双手颤抖，似乎内心正备受折磨。</p><p>除了教义之外其他一概不记在心上的灭发现自己还记得他。一周前，这个青年寻到这座位于小镇边缘的教堂，跪在神探前向神明宣誓效忠。他也是灭到这个小镇传教的五年来第一个改信至高无上全知全能的毁灭之主的信徒。</p><p>对于同样信仰毁灭之主的人，灭向来都是非常亲切的。看着面前这个饱受痛苦的青年，灭收起了因被打断祷告而生出的怒气，平静地问道：</p><p>“毁灭之主在上。你是天津垓对吗？你可以讲讲你为什么觉得自己有罪吗？”</p><p>天津垓不安地打量四周，似乎在担心自己接下来所说的话会惊扰到什么隐秘存在似的，低声回答：</p><p>“我昨晚在梦里收到了神谕，神明要求我去毁灭一个人。”</p><p>灭听到天津垓说他收到了神谕，不禁心生妒忌。他信仰了毁灭之主十年，十年如一日地向神明祷告，并遵守教义已毁灭了两个城镇，如此虔诚的自己居然一次也没有收到神明亲自降下的神谕。不过，所幸的是作为狂教徒的灭很快就压制住了翻腾的妒火，不然天津垓可能已经当场暴毙了。心情恢复平静的灭对未知的神谕非常感兴趣，他已经摩拳擦掌准备为神明而战了。</p><p>“你能告诉我神谕的细节吗？”</p><p>话毕，四周突然变得安静。上一秒满脸不安的天津垓收起了所有的表情，木然地盯着灭沉默了好几秒，然后视线越过了灭，停留在灭背后的神坛，眼神里满是恐惧。灭顺着天津垓的视线看过去，发现垓在看神像的底座。</p><p>“神明不让你说？”</p><p>天津垓收回了视线，含糊不清地“嗯”了一声充当回应便迅速地低下了头。灭并没有特别关注天津垓这一系列的表现是否正常，也正因为他的不关注，他并没有发现天津垓眼眸里一闪而过的红光以及其嘴角扬起的诡异弧度。</p><p>“既然神不让你说细节，那就算了。但是你收到了神谕应该感到荣幸才对，你又为何会觉得自己有罪呢？”</p><p>天津垓抬起头，与灭四目相对，叹气苦笑。</p><p>“神父，在信仰和个人感情之间，你会选择哪一个？”</p><p>灭像是听到了什么好笑的事情一般嗤笑出声。</p><p>“你居然会把信仰和个人感情一同放在天平上？信徒的存在意义就是信仰神，侍奉神，成为神的利剑，为神明奉献全部。个人感情岂有资格与神明平起平坐。”灭轻蔑地看着天津垓，似乎在责备天津垓的信仰不够坚定。</p><p>“所以我有罪。我在个人感情和信仰之间选择了感情。请神父倾听我的忏悔，请求您帮我向神明祈求宽恕。”此时备受挣扎的天津垓双手捂脸，似乎害怕神明降下神罚一般全身颤抖着，就像是一只迷途的羔羊。</p><p>灭脸上绽放出和蔼的笑容，他用手轻轻拍了拍天津垓的肩膀，凑近天津垓的耳朵，像是恶魔诱惑猎物般柔声低语。</p><p>“放心，今晚我会向神明祷告，祈求神宽恕你，但是你也要展现你的诚意。你今晚带上神谕中提到的要被毁灭的人来教堂，让那个人也成为神的忠实信徒，想必心胸宽广的神定会赦免你的罪。”</p><p>如愿以偿得到了灭的帮助后，天津垓笑着离开了教堂。而在天津垓踏出教堂大门后，灭收起了笑容，全身上下燃起了汹涌的杀意。他打开了神坛的暗格，拿出了杀人无数随他征战多年的武士刀。看着爱刀，他脑内已经浮现了好几个方案。今晚，就用一场华丽的杀戮，一对爱侣的死亡来回应至高无上的毁灭之主的神谕。</p><p>夜幕降临，灭没想到天津垓会孤身一人来赴约。到底是哪里暴露了今晚的计划？灭百思不得其解。</p><p>一改白天神色憔悴的形象，天津垓换了一身白西装，手戴白手套，单手插裤袋不紧不慢地走进教堂。夜色里，灭看不清天津垓的表情，但是第六感告诉他，此时此刻朝着教堂走来的天津垓很危险，灭下意识地后退至神坛边上。终于，当天津垓踏进教堂，闪烁微弱的烛光下，灭才看清楚天津垓——冰冷的猩红色双眼，脸呈现出不似人的苍白，全身上下散发着危险的气息。明明和普通人一样有着两只眼睛一个鼻子一张嘴，甚至还比普通人要样貌出众，却浑身散发着非人气息。</p><p>站在灭面前的天津垓居高临下地看着灭足足三分钟，像是在思考要怎么将眼前的猎物生吞活剥，教堂内明明灭灭的烛光下，天津垓猩红的眼眸显得十分的明亮。在这双诡异且明亮的眼睛的注视下，灭头一回感到了恐惧。是的，过去杀人不眨眼无所畏惧的嗜血神父当下竟产生了恐惧，所幸神坛支撑住了灭的身体，使得灭没有因恐惧而整个人软到在地。</p><p>天津垓玩味地看着面前这个明明很害怕却又强装镇定的神父，他已经迫不及待想要毁灭掉这个有意思的人类。是的，天津垓不是人。天津垓作为一个以毁灭为乐的邪神，无数次神降人界找乐子。这次神降，他找上了每天都虔诚地跪在神坛前给他唠唠叨叨毁灭人类计划的灭。天津垓觉得这个人类最有意思的地方在于，这个人类天天都想着要怎么毁灭自己的同类，这超出了他对人类的认知。他究竟经历了些什么才会那么想毁灭自己的同类呢？如果他被自己所信仰的毁灭之主从里到外毁灭掉的话，他在弥留之际会露出什么样的表情会有何想法？</p><p>此时，占据上风掌握着主动权的是天津垓，而作为玩具的灭已经无处可逃。</p><p>“神父，按照约定，我来了。”</p><p>天津垓愉悦的声音暴露了他的不怀好意。</p><p>“为什么只有你？神谕中那个要被毁灭的人呢？”</p><p>天津垓笑着捉住了灭的手腕，阻止了灭从刀鞘中拔出武士刀的动作，靠近灭的耳边，给灭下达了最后的判决。</p><p>“不只有我啊，你不也在这里吗？”</p><p>这句话宛如惊雷般在灭的脑海中炸开，他一直以为自己才是那个狩猎者，没想到其实他也只是一只待宰的猎物。到底是哪里出了问题？面前这个男人究竟是谁派来的？灭想不出答案。</p><p>“是谁派你来的？黑夜之主还是狩猎女神？”和毁灭之主的信徒发生摩擦最多的就是黑夜之主的信徒和狩猎女神的信徒，几百年来就传教的问题多次发生教堂纵火，信徒火拼的事件。如果是来刺杀的话，无外乎就是这两个神灵的疯狂信徒了，灭心里盘算道。</p><p>“不不不，没有人派我来，我是为你以来。”天津垓欺身向前把灭推倒在神坛上，神坛上的祭品烛台纷纷被推到地上，发出了清脆的哐当声。灭发现自己居然使不上力气推开天津垓，握在手中的武士刀也哐当掉地。时下的状况对于灭来说简直是糟糕至极，自己引以为傲的身手现在居然无法施展，身体像是灌满了铅一样沉重不已无法动弹。这一切都超出了灭作为一个人类的认知，有什么物理攻击是可以令一个人在清醒的状态下无法控制自己的身体？自己也只不过是被别人捉住了手腕而已。</p><p>看着想要挣扎但是又因神力封锁而无法随意动弹的灭，天津垓不由得想要进一步摧残灭。</p><p>“五年前你刚来这里我就开始注意你了，神父。你行走在幽暗又肮脏的小巷中，向无赖和恶人传教的时候，我都不能移开注视你的双眼。在黑暗中你是格格不入高贵的红玫瑰，我多么想在那群烂人面前撕烂你的长袍，狠狠地贯穿你，让大家都看着你这个想引发毁灭与灾难的邪神信徒被人干得支离破碎走向毁灭的模样。后来我如愿以偿地来到这里假借信教来接近你，看到你跪在神坛前祷告的模样，我想要从神明手上抢走你的念头就愈发的强烈了。你说我现在在神坛上强暴你，你信仰的神会注视到你含着我的阴茎的模样吗？”</p><p>“你休想！”灭怒吼出声。面前这个像毒蛇般的变态已经触碰到了灭的底线，无论是谁，也不准许玷污毁灭之主，就连自己也不行。这是狂信徒灭的信条。</p><p>看着因暴怒而面容扭曲的灭，天津垓非常的愉悦，越是信仰深厚的人类被彻底毁灭之后的表情就越是动人心魄。为了能够玩得更尽兴，天津垓默念了一个暂时性的不死言灵，让灭无法通过咬舌等方法自尽。</p><p>“或许冥冥中就是毁灭之主的旨意呢？让你来到这个城镇传教，然后被我遇上。毁灭之主说不定也很想看他的信徒含着男人的阴茎登上极乐巅峰的模样。”天津垓边说边撕破了灭的裤子，像是炫耀一般，特地在灭眼前扬了扬撕烂了的布料。</p><p>“你在侮辱我的神，我要杀了你！！！我一定要杀了你！！”已经陷于了暴怒状态的灭双眼通红，如果眼神能杀人，现在天津垓就已经被千刀万剐了。</p><p>“这个眼神我喜欢，够辣。”说罢，天津垓就将中指插到灭的后穴。突然的异物入侵让灭感到非常恶心，让他更受折磨的是，他是在神圣不可侵犯的神面前被天津垓侵犯的，全知全能神又怎么会不知道人界正在发生些什么呢。本来就不是用来性爱的器官被手指扩张，在教堂内神坛上被人侵犯，灭觉得自己正在一步一步的滑下深渊。灭已经接受了自己要被侵犯这一既定事实了，但是这一切不能就这样子算了，就算是要掉进深渊被彻底毁灭，也要让罪魁祸首也不得好死。</p><p>天津垓一直在观察灭的表情。从愤怒到愧疚，天津垓本以为灭接下来就彻底绝望然后崩溃走向毁灭，但事与愿违，灭突然焕发出置之死地而后生的生命力。灭怒目瞪着天津垓，恶狠狠地立下复仇的战书。</p><p>“你以为我会就这样屈服吗？我的身心都属于毁灭之主，就算你怎么折辱我我也不会向你低头。我一定会杀了你，我不会按照你的预想被你毁灭掉。”</p><p>天津垓的兴致突然就被点燃了，这么坚韧有意思的玩具可不常见，他越发的想要从内到外狠狠占有这个人类，看着他的灵魂一点一点被蚕食，最后被狠狠碾碎的模样。</p><p>紧致又温热的肉穴已经能接受三根手指的扩张了，但天津垓并不满足于此，他要看到这个人类在自己身下露出最放荡的一面，从精神方面被击溃。当他探到穴内某处，灭突然发出一声甜腻的惊呼。</p><p>灭不敢相信那种声音是从自己嘴里发出了，陌生的快感在灭体内流转，万蚁噬骨般的新奇体验让灭大脑空白。前后都未经人事，全身心奉献给神明的灭并不知道性爱会给身体带来何种程度的愉悦，他只觉得自己开始变得奇怪，觉得自己正在陷入一个未知领域。</p><p>天津垓非常满意灭刚刚的惊呼，自己也忍耐足够久了，该享用他的祭品了。他抬起灭的双腿，让灭大张双腿迎接自己。灭的后穴因充分扩张而无法合拢，此时天津垓缓缓地挺进肉穴，让灭充分感受自己是怎么被一点点的撑开然后被占有。在这个过程中，灭身心都备受折磨，脸色变得苍白，他咬紧牙关不让天津垓听到他的不堪，试图以此反抗。但天津垓怎么可能让灭如愿以偿呢，他一边感受着灭紧致的肉穴，一边发出兴奋的感叹。</p><p>“灭，你感受到了吗？你的处女被我夺走了，而你的神却无动于衷。为什么你还会相信你敬爱的神没有抛弃你？为什么你还不臣服于我呢？”</p><p>“你休想！嗯~我永远都不会臣服于你！啊…”</p><p>天津垓爱死了灭的身心不一。嘴上用“你休想”和“我要杀了你”来骂人，温热的处子内壁却紧紧地吸附包裹着阴茎。这使得天津垓更加的兴奋了，大开大合地整根操干灭的肉穴。被天津垓用整根阴茎破开身体的初体验令灭感到非常的恶心，一种被顶到深处的呕吐感一直在灭的喉咙里翻腾。</p><p>但是随着身体渐渐习惯了之后，之前未曾体会过的快感淹没了灭，当天津垓深深地顶到肉壁某处之时，快感像是闪电炸开一般朝着灭的身体四肢一波一波的蔓延。灭感觉自己像是踩在了轻飘飘的云朵上，飘飘欲仙的感觉让他疯狂，随之而来的则是肉壁的收紧，灭能够清晰地感受到天津垓阴茎的脉络。像是陷于发情期的母兽，饥渴又湿滑的腔体在祈求更重的疼爱与垂怜。灭已经不能控制住自己的声音了，带着鼻音的闷哼在被干到点时在天津垓的耳边形成最撩人的乐声。</p><p>灭已经停止思考要怎么反抗天津垓了，令人窒息的快感令他满脸春情，恍惚之下他竟觉得在他身上驰骋的天津垓和教堂里的神像已融为一体。在数次激烈的抽插之下，灭的前列腺被顶得发麻，汹涌的快感逼得他眼角带泪，娇声在教堂里回荡，灭顶的高潮让灭已经忘记了自己还躺在神坛上。射出的精液弄脏了长袍，此时此刻的灭就是淫乱的神父，明明向神明宣誓了自己的忠诚，却在摇曳的烛光下，圣洁的神像前，庄严的神坛上用淫乱的后穴吞下了渎神者的阴茎尖叫着高潮。</p><p>享受着因高潮而收缩的肉壁，五次深插之后，天津垓深埋灭的后穴将精液尽数射出。还处于高潮的余韵中的灭觉得自己被填满了，此时的他却为自己感到恶心，在神像的注目下像发情的雌兽一样张开双腿在天津垓身下高潮不断，而且情欲就像被晒干的罂粟花一样能侵蚀一个人的大脑令其上瘾。</p><p>明灭的烛光下，灭一脸薄红，香汗淋漓，上半身穿的衣服完整却满是白浊，而下半身不着一物，后穴则在天津垓拔出阴茎后无法合拢而在吐精。情色又旖旎，带刺的红玫瑰在神坛上绽放，显现出惊心动魄的美，这是我的杰作，天津垓如是想。</p><p>或许我该吻吻这个令我久违地享受到极致愉悦的玩具。</p><p>这个念头一冒出来就一发不可收拾，当然天津垓也这么做了。</p><p>灭换来了信仰的毁灭之神的短暂性垂怜，但是他已经先一步信仰破灭身体疲倦而晕过去了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>